prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie Pablo Plantain
Favorite Foods: Brains, Trains, and Automobiles Doesn't Eat: His master's hand Background No of Oh! Plantain of Pablo due to Silveren Potato sign, half that of the team whose but sad murder is largest went. Everyone was sad still, between impact, Pablo the Cube grave was stolen by the teacher. The Cube which changes with the zombie and maintenance traps each one of those Heroes, and person do of that to fear. As for this passing plantain end, the date which is done because you can throw that it became corrupted - we want being the accumulation of the composting heap! A Zombie Jamboree Everybody loves zombies (unless they're trying to eat your brain). Just ask Mary Shelley, George Romero, Jeffrey Dahmer, and Lucio Fulci. You can also add longtime zombie aficionado Dr. Cube to this list. Cube has made a career out of Minionizing average Joe's with his own special zombie recipe involving anti-freeze lobotomies, electrical shocks, and mysterious chemical concoctions. Cube reached the pinnacle of his zombie experiments when he turned his drool-inducing techniques on a Kaiju Hero! As part of his maniacal plot for world domination (and in the general name of "bad-guy-ery"), Dr. Cube entrusted his new recruit, Hero-traitor Silver Potato, with a special task - murder Pablo Plantain. In a shocking, unexpected twist, Potato stabbed Pablo to death at the not-at-all-suspiciously-named Kaiju Big Battel: Someone Must Die! The Kaiju world mourned Pablo's loss and bemoaned the treachery of Potato and the evil cunning of Dr. Cube, but they had no idea that the evilest twist was yet to come. With the wounds from Pablo's demise still fresh in the hearts and minds of every Kaiju fan, insult was added to injury when Pablo's corpse was stolen from his South American tomb. On the surface, this desecration appeared to be just another cruel Cube joke, but it was in fact the first step in creating the horror that is now Pablo Plantain. Deep within the Posse's most secret zombie factory, Pablo's body was subjected to unspeakable acts at the hands of Dr. Cube, only to be re-animated, and pumped with agonizing, unnatural life, unbeknownst to the Kaiju Heroes. The horrifying truth of the Zombie Plantain was revealed to the world at Kaiju Big Battel: The TV Pilot. As Pedro Plantain exacted his revenge on Silver Potato, a grotesquely deformed Zombie Pablo staggered into the Big Ring. It was clear that the Pablo in the Big Ring was the late Hero friend, but an evil abomination. Pedro however was blinded by joy and relief as he embraced what he thought was his resurrected brother. The inconvenient truth was soon revealed though, as the zombie exposed his evil nature by mercilessly attacking Pedro. If Powa Ranjuru didn't save Pedro with her her pixie dust powers, the Kaiju Heroes would surely have two dead Plantains in its dwindling ranks. Fortunately for Pedro, Powa was able to save him from the brutal attack, and together they managed to subdue the zombie. Distraught, Pedro knew that the only way to stop the Zombie Plantain once and for all was to chop him to bits and scatter his rotten Plantain parts to the four corners of the globe. Pedro wielded a super-powered chainsaw and prepared to do what had to be done, but at the last moment he found the bonds of brotherhood too great. Unable to kill his brother a second time, he left the Zombie Pablo Plantain to rot in the sun. Today, the whereabouts of Zombie Pablo Plantain is unknown. Is he wandering the globe, dining on the brains on misbehaved children? Is he serving pigs-in-blankets to the Apes of Wraths in Dr. Cube's secret underground lab? Wherever his wretched, rotten body drags itself, the Zombie Plantain lives (or rather unlives) as a symbol of despair to the Heroes and humanity alike... The Fall of Pedro Plantain With Pablo's interruption at Shpadoinkelmania XVIII, Silver Potato was able to escape to fight another day, but at More Better Fighto, Pedro hit his breaking point. He hired the Iron Bros, a trio of ruthless Rogue mercenaries, to kidnap Potato in the middle of a match. Moments later, a grotesque video shown to the Brooklyn crowd revealed that the Silver Spud was eaten alive by the Zombie Pablo Plantain! Just as shocking as the death of Silver Potato was the revelation that perhaps Pedro had some sort of control over his brother, who appeared to have been cast aside by Dr. Cube. Sources *Kaiju biography Category:Kaiju Big Battel current roster